1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium on which a fixed form print information processing program used by an operation terminal connected to a print label producing apparatus is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known systems wherein an operation terminal (computer device) and print label producing apparatus (tape printer) are connected, making it possible for an operator to produce a print label (printed tape) by operating the print label producing apparatus via the operation terminal According to this prior art, the print label producing apparatus is capable of using fixed form print information (a so-called template), making it possible for an operator to simply produce a print label of a desired mode. Further, a predetermined application program (editor) for producing fixed form print information is preinstalled in computing device of the operation terminal, making it possible for the operator to edit the contents of the fixed form print information as desired. The operator can verify the contents of the edited fixed form print information via a display by display device, and then transfer the fixed form print information to the print label producing apparatus.
The prior art has the following problems. That is, the fixed form print information includes, for example, a diagram section of frames, ruled lines, and the like, and a character string section suitably disposed in a position associated with that diagram section. The operation terminal comprises a PC, etc., and thus, from the operator viewpoints of visibility and aesthetics, fonts are normally prepared for a character string that comprise both a width direction margin on both tape width direction end sides and a longitudinal direction margin on both tape longitudinal direction end sides of the character string. On the other hand, the print label producing apparatus forms print on a printed tape restricted in size in the tape width direction and thus, unlike the above, often has fonts prepared for a character string that do not have a width direction margin on both tape width direction end sides of the character string.
Accordingly, when fixed form print information edited by the operator as previously described is transferred to a print label producing apparatus and a print label is produced using that fixed form print information, the difference between whether or not the font margin described above is present may cause the mode of the character string formed into print on the print label to differ from the mode intended by the operator when the operator edited the fixed form print information.